


Kostenbare

by eternalfury1, Herz_Herz_HRZ



Series: A Delightfully Domesticated AU [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herz_Herz_HRZ/pseuds/Herz_Herz_HRZ
Summary: Life is Hard. Especially when you have two jobs and a kid to raise.
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers, Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Series: A Delightfully Domesticated AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151177
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**1995**

Our decisions change the world.

Our world. Their worlds. Separating- intertwining- mending. 

A look one day spared at the dinner table, a question carefully asked but ready for a surely inevitable rejection-

-that doesn’t come.

The first day of taking our children home- we can raise them, love them. Break them.

_ It should never come to breaking them. _

My heart holds nothing but love for the little girl- she hasn’t been in our world for more than two months. Yet she has already adapted, learned to trust us, maybe even feeling at home.

Her eyes are curious and form more intelligence for each day I wake her. Only two years old, crawling along the floors of our apartment, trying to eat anything she can get her chubby little hands on.

I’ve had my doubts about having children, adopting- like we did with our daughter- or insemination, either alternative has caused me sleepless nights. The worries might stem from my lack of belief in myself- I was anxious about getting together, moving in, joining the band, getting my job as a teacher, too. 

And yet- here, in my boyfriend’s embrace, having put the baby to bed-  _ I am nothing but content. _

*

“It’s good being in bed again.” Flake said tiredly but contentedly, snuggling closer to Till. “It’s been such a busy week.”

“It has.” Agreed Till, resting his chin against Flake’s head and then kissing the crown of his head lightly. 

“Parenthood is a challenge, but it is all worth it in the end. Seeing her crawl for the first time, feeling her hands in your hair. Soon she will be walking and then talking.”

Flake reached to stroke the long bleached strands from his face and Till chuckled. 

“Oh no, I don’t want to think about that just yet.” said Flake somewhat nervously. “I only just got used to her crawling recently. Don’t think so far ahead into the future. It’s making me nervous.” 

Till let out another chuckle and stroked his boyfriend’s back lightly. “I think it makes us all nervous. But I suppose you’re right, Let’s focus on the present. If we stress too much, we will get gray hairs. And  _ that _ would be a bad thing, since we’re just in our 20s!”

Flake cracked a smile at that. 

“Yes. We don’t want that,” he rubbed his eyes tiredly “I wonder how Richard and Paul are handling their kid. From what I’ve heard, Ethan has started talking now-” Flake informed Till “-and running, too. He’s a little bit of a loudmouth but he’s a sweet kid. I kind of feel a bit envious for Rosa.”

Till petted his hair gently. “Remember she is only two years old, dear. She will walk and talk eventually.” Till reassured him, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Ethan sounds so much like Richard already. I bet he gets his sweetness from Paul and his loud mouth from Richard.” smiled Till.

  
“I bet they’re great parents. And with Richard’s love for clothes, he must be spoiling him rotten. Just imagine- a baby Richard, all dressed up in baby clothes-” Till snorted “- _ goth  _ baby clothes.” 

Flake rolled his eyes and rubbed his head on Till’s shoulder, getting a kiss right on his head and massaged his temples at the thought of a small Richard.    
Insufferable… in  _ baby size _ . 

“You’re probably right,” said Flake “Much like we spoil Rosa. I bought her some nice food yesterday, yet she still insists on eating dirt and other things she finds on the ground.”

“That’s babies for you. Always eating things they shouldn’t.” said Till with an amused grin. 

“She really tired herself out today with all that crawling.” said Flake.    
“I’m so glad we have time to ourselves at last.

“Speaking of time to ourselves-” Till said coyly with a sly grin on his face “we we can finally-”

“No.” said Flake bluntly.    
“Normally I would say yes but I haven’t had a wink of sleep lately so I’m trying to catch up on some while Rosa’s asleep because she can wake up at any time.”

Till pouted and tried to pull Flake in with his very best puppy eyes, but Flake shook his head and turned away.   
“Aw, hey. Sorry about that, it’s just…” Till heaved himself onto his side and carefully embraced Flake. “We don’t get much done. I just thought it’d be a nice break from all our parenting.”

Flake let out a sigh and turned to peck Till’s nose. He half-smiled wryly and happily accepted being held when he turned his back to Till again, his long fingers stroking his boyfriend’s big hand as it laid flung over his thin chest.

“Yeah, I get it. I’d like to, too-” he felt Till tense up behind him, “-but I need to sleep first. You know how I am during grading season. No libido before I’ve gotten rest.”

Till grunted but didn’t push the issue farther. Made himself comfortable in the sheets before Flake turned off his bedside lamp and the room was dressed in darkness.

Flake’s heart beat steadily under his fingers, his chest rising up and down rhythmically. Till smiled to himself and brushed some of Flake’s long blonde hair- colour unintelligible in the darkness- from his face before adjusting his head so that his forehead rested on Flake’s back.

Peaceful.

  
  


**1999-2000**

Rosa fiddled with the tie of her uniform nervously. It was comfortable, but the thought of beginning school wasn’t. _What if she made no friends? What if people made fun of her?_   
All these thoughts swirled around in her little head. Perhaps she could convince her parents to let her stay home. 

“Are you alright, dear?” asked Till with concern.    
“You haven’t eaten your breakfast.”

Rosa shook her head.    
“Can’t eat. I’m a bit scared.” she said quietly.

“Is it because of your first day?” Till asked. Rosa nodded without saying anything. 

“There is no need to worry. People will love you! You’ll make friends right away. Remember that little boy that you used to play with?” 

Rosa nodded wearily, her ponytail sliding briefly against her back.

“Well, his name is Ethan and he’s Paul and Richard’s son. He’s a bit older than you, but he’ll be your friend. I’m sure of it.” Till explained with a reassuring smile.    
“And don’t forget, you have papa teaching you in the future.”

“I guess so.” said Rosa, finally managing to give him a small smile.    
“I’m not that scared now. Thanks daddy!” She reached up to hug Till’s legs and screamed in joy when he lifted her up to his chest and embraced her.

“Now remember to do your best today.” Till said as he kissed her on the forehead. “And to just relax.”

*   
  


The bell rang, signalling to everyone that school had begun.    
  
Rosa saw many differently aged students from kids her age to much older, scary looking ones that either had their eyes fixed on complicated looking books or were rushing to their next classes, looking like they had not had a good night's sleep in a while.    
She guessed that school would get more stressful as her time there went on. 

  
That thought did not comfort her at all, another thing that didn’t help is that she had no idea which way to go or where her classes were. She considered getting her father for help...if she only knew where he was. She felt like crying on the spot from the pressure of it all.

“Hey, are you alright? You look like you’re going to cry. Do you need some help?” said somebody behind her. Rosa looked up to find a boy a few years older than her with dark hair and blue eyes. He seemed a bit scary, but she knew that he was a nice boy. 

“Hello! I remember you. We used to play together when I was still a baby. Your name is Ethan and you’re my papas’ friend’s kid.” She stated a-matter-of-factly. Ethan blinked a few times in surprise, unsure of what to say. He then seemed to find his voice again and cleared his throat.

“Y-Yeah I am! You’re that girl with the long name, right? Marie-something?” he said loudly. “You gotta come back over to visit me. We can play some more if you like! My dads’ miss having you around.”

“I would like that!” said Rosa happily. “I have a long name, yes. You can call me Marie. I’ll have to ask my parents first about the visit, but right now I’m lost and I need help.”

“Oh sorry! I forgot.” Ethan slapped a hand on his forehead. “Stupid me, C’mon, follow me.” He gestured to her to follow, which she did gladly. 

They passed many different classrooms and took a few turns that Rosa got slightly confused, and when they finally reached her classroom, she was rather out of breath.

“Look, we finally made it! You will love it there. The teacher is really nice, so you don’t need to be scared. I had her when I first started here.” He said. Rosa gave him a quick hug before hesitating before the door to her classroom and shot a look at Ethan.

“Just remember I’ll always be here if you want a friend to play with!” he half yelled as he darted down the halls, the school’s black blazer blowing up behind him as he ran. Rosa watched him go with a look of amusement and headed into her classroom with the other kids.   
  


*   
  


Rosa sat quietly on a bench near the playground eating her lunch and watching the other kids run around and playing with each other. She wanted to go introduce herself to everyone there, but she was just too shy, so she decided against it. 

She wished Ethan was around. He did say that he would be there if she ever wanted to play with him. She wanted to go and find him- but then she remembered; she never asked him where she could find him. 

Rosa shook her head and mumbled “oh silly me” to herself, continuing to poke around with her fork after the potato slices in her plastic lunch box- it was white and had little funny and colorful creatures on it. Flake had called them dinosaurs, she recalled- and just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out an alarmed squeak and turned around to see Ethan smiling at her brightly.

“Hey! I was looking for you.” He said. “What are you doing?”

“Just eating some food.” Rosa said, pointing at her half eaten sandwich with her free hand.

“How was your first lesson today?” Ethan asked curiously. “Did you have fun?”

“It was,” she nodded “we learned about all sorts of things. And the teacher was really nice like you said.”

Ethan beamed. “That’s great!”

Rosa took a bite of her sandwich and wiped crumbs with her sleeve.

“What grade are you in? Daddy and papa say you’re older than me. What do old kids do?”

Ethan sighed audibly, crossed his arms and pouted.

“I’m in grade two. We do so much boring stuff! Homework sucks, you should be glad you don’t have it. And you won’t like Frau Helmer, because she’s so strict, I hope you’ll have somebody fun.”    
Shaking his head and fidgeting with his uniform buttons, Ethan stuck out his tongue and mimicked a teacher’s voice.

“ _Nein, Krunders, you can’t hold your ruler upside down! Nein, nein, eat with the fork in your_ _  
_ _left hand! Krunders, read question five aloud!”_   
  
Rosa giggled at Ethan’s antics and recalled a time when her papa was talking about one of his colleagues, a woman. That must’ve been Frau Helmer, Rosa thought, because papa hadn’t been speaking too greatly about her.

  
“You get it. But if you have cool friends then you can get through all the bad stuff.”

“I don’t really have any friends yet… but, I have you! Do you have any other friends?” Rosa dangled her legs and put her sandwich back in her lunchbox. Ethan was more interesting than her sandwich, she thought, and the so-called dinosaurs were pretty to look at.

“Well, I have some classmates I talk with during lessons, but nobody ever sits with me during lunch. There’s this person who comes over to my house sometimes, though, because our parents are friends.”

“Who is that person? My dads might know their parents too.” Rosa was fascinated with what Ethan had to say, being old sounded hard but she got to show her dads she was responsible.  _ I am already alone at lunch _ , she thought,  _ so we’re not too different _ .

“Well, ehm, long orange hair, glasses. You know how boys have ties and pants and girls wear bows and skirts as our uniforms?”

Rosa nodded.

“Well, they wear a skirt  _ and _ a tie. So I guess they’re not a boy  _ nor  _ a girl, or maybe both. They have different coloured eyes.”

“Like me!” Rosa exclaimed, pointing to her one green eye and her other, brown eye, dimples forming on her brown cheeks. 

Ethan nodded with a smile.    
“Yes sort of like you! Well it’s like...” he struggled to find the right words for a minute. For a second Rosa thought she was seeing a mini Richard, considering how he was scrunching up his face in thought.    
“They’re different!” Ethan finally said.

“I see.” said Rosa. “And do your dads know about them?”

“I think so. They are the kid of some people named Oliver and Christopher. I heard my dads talking about them one night. I think they are called Jak. I hear the other kids think they’re a bit weird because of how they dress so I think they don’t really talk to them. ”

“We should be friends with them!” said Rosa eagerly. “That way they will not be lonely and sit by themselves and we will have another friend!”

“Well next time you come over, I’ll introduce you. Jak would love that.” Ethan said, lightly patting Rosa on her head.

Rosa beamed and popped her box open again. She continued eating her sandwich as Ethan hurried away. 

  
  


*

“Did you have a nice day, darling?” Rosa’s father asked as he drove the both of them back home from the school.    
“Did anything interesting happen?”

“Yes! Thank you, papa. I think so. I met Ethan. He has grown really big now!” exclaimed Rosa from the back seat. 

Her papa, Flake, nodded. “That’s right. You haven’t seen him for quite some time, but you must have been really happy to see him again.”

Rosa nodded. “Yes, I was. And, you know what? He has another friend, Jak! Do you know who Jak is, papa? Have I met them?”

“I think you have. But it was back when you were a baby so I don’t think you would remember them that well. But it is good that you want to be their friend! Having a friend would be good for them.” said Flake, his eyes still on the road.

“Maybe I’ll have them around soon.” said Rosa.

Flake said nothing. Instead, he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan kicked off his shoes as soon as he got home, tossed his backpack aside and plonked himself face first into the couch.    
He heard a small chuckle behind him. Probably one of his dads checking in on him.    
  
When Ethan turned his head, he saw his dad Paul standing there with an amused smile on his face. Ethan thought Paul was wearing such an odd combination of clothes: baggy grey sweatpants accompanied by a white tank top and an apron covering his whole odd looking outfit.    
Ethan didn’t spare it a second thought.  _ Growing up with two weirdos makes you immune to their weirdness, _ he thought.

“Hey Papa. I wish you didn’t sneak up on me like that, you almost scared me.” said Ethan tiredly.

Paul chuckled again. “Sorry, I just wanted to check to see if you’re alright. Busy day?”

Ethan nodded.    
“We had to learn so much today, I think I’ve forgotten most of my lessons.” he grumbled. 

Paul sat down beside his son with a wry smile.    
He wanted to tell him that schoolwork was only going to get harder as he grew older- but he decided against it. Instead, he squeezed Ethan’s shoulder lightly in an act of comfort. 

“It’s ok, we all have those days. It’s alright if you forget things, especially in school. We’ll always be proud of you whether you do your very best or not.” Reassured Paul.    
“Why, today your dad forgot to put his shirt on when he was getting ready. I had to tell him to go get one! Well, to be fair, he was still half asleep when he was getting dressed, poor man.” 

Ethan giggled, stuffing his fist in his mouth.    
“I bet he was really embarrassed.”

“Oh  _ yes, _ he was.” grinned Paul.    
“He couldn’t look me in the eye for the better of 10 minutes. I kept saying it was ok and there was no need to feel embarrassed, but he didn’t budge! I think I might have hurt his ego. “   
  
“Anyway, my point is that everyone has good and bad days. You’re still very little and have a lot to learn, so don’t beat yourself up for forgetting what you’ve learned, ok?” said Paul. Ethan sat up, brushed his black hair out of his face, and hugged his vati.

“I’ll take that as an ok.” smiled Paul, hugging him back. “Are you hungry?”

Ethan nodded. “Really hungry! What are we having?”

“We’re having meat, potatoes, and veggies.” Paul said. Ethan let out a small noise of disapproval at the mention of vegetables and wrinkled his nose.    
“I know what you’re thinking, I know you don’t like eating vegetables, but if you manage to finish them all up I’ll give you a big bowl of ice cream after dinner.” Said Paul as he rose from the couch with a groan.

“Really?” asked Ethan hopefully.   
“No, just kidding. You’ll get your ice cream when it’s weekend. You know we’re all cutting down on sugar.” Paul said as he entered the kitchen and turned in the doorway to look back at Ethan on the couch.   
“Aw, come on!” Ethan said and crossed his arms with a pout, glaring up at his vati best a nine-year-old could.   
  
Paul couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“You look  _ so  _ much like Richard when you do that!” He exclaimed and turned back to the kitchen with a grin on his face before he could see the offended look Ethan had.   
Paul heard a faint ‘ _ do not! _ ’ and then steps, accompanied by the dragging of a backpack against the floor, hurrying from the couch.    
A few moments later, the creaking of the stairs to the loft was heard, and the door to Ethan’s room slammed shut.   
Paul smiled to himself and headed off to the kitchen 

“Y’know, it’s not fun to tease children, Paul.” Richard said, the moment he saw Paul enter the room. He’d been sitting in the kitchen the whole time and heard the entire ordeal.   
“I’m not teasing children,” Paul interjected “I’m only stating facts!”

Richard raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.    
“Maybe so, but it wouldn’t hurt to give him a tiny bit of ice cream wouldn’t it? He is only nine after all.”

“No.” Paul said flatly. “You know we’re all cutting back on sugar.”

“It’s only one tiny bit. C’moooon Paulie.” Richard persisted, sounding almost whiny.

“Alright, I’ll make an exception, but only this once. And you have to help me with dinner!” said Paul, sounding defeated.

“Yay!” cheered Richard, shooting up from his chair and punching the air. “I knew you were a big softie.” he said, grinning, and briefly putting his arm across Paul’s shoulders   
  
He let go of the other man to plant a gentle kiss to his brow. Despite Paul’s displeasure at being persuaded yet again by Richard to let their son have sugar when he specifically said “cut back on sugar”- he smiled.

“Looks like you did it, Reesh. You’ve persuaded me. Yet again!” Paul half-exclaimed, half-sighed while he started up the stove. He got the saucepan out of one of their cupboards and started heating it up.    
“I just want us to cut back on the bad stuff, so Ethan doesn’t get caries or anything. Or you and I, for that matter.” Paul, who was by then idly standing with his arms crossed by the pan, turned his head to Richard and raised his eyebrows. 

Richard nodded.    
“I know. But as I said before, he’s still a kid and kids love sweet things. But I will tell him he must eat  _ healthy _ things if he wants  _ sweet _ things? How’s that?”

“That’s very reasonable of you, Richard, I’m impressed.” said Paul jokingly, looking pleased.    
“Can you please get the steaks out from the fridge? You can peel the potatoes and chop the veggies.”

“Yes sir!” Richard said and pushed himself away from the counter, on which he’d been leaning for their conversation.    
He gathered the requested ingredients, put them beside him on the counter and got out a chopping board.    
He rummaged in the cutlery draw to find a peeler and then got to work.    
  
Richard felt was somewhat slow at peeling, frowning at the peeler every time it dared near his finessed nails, but Paul threw him encouraging faces to tell him that he was doing a great job.    
It made Richard feel a bit better.    
  
Paul was busy tenderizing and then seasoning the steaks well with garlic powder, various herbs and some spices.    
Richard hoped Paul didn’t overcook the meat- but he wouldn’t mind if he did, as Paul’s cooking was usually pretty good anyway.    
  
When Richard was done peeling the potatoes, Paul filled a pot with water, waited until it boiled and placed the potatoes in. Next, he grabbed assorted vegetables and rinsed them quickly and started chopping, making sure his fingers were tucked away from the blade. 

“You know this is the first time I've seen you actually work this hard.” grinned Paul. “Perhaps being a chef is your calling.”

Richard swatted him with a tea towel.

“I’m just teasing, love.” laughed Paul, dodging the hit.    
“You’re busy enough with playing with me in the band and taking care of Ethan. By the way, how did the application to be a teacher go?”

“Good, I guess. I find out if I get accepted or not next week.” said Richard, fidgeting with the towel in his hands.    
“God, I’m so nervous,” He admitted “what if I don’t get the job? And if I  _ do  _ get the job, what if the kids hate me?”

“Just live in the moment, Reesh! You haven’t gotten a response yet.” said Paul patiently as he put the steaks on the frying pan. “And I’m sure that if you do get accepted, they will adore you and your cheesy jokes. They won’t hate you for it, no. Kids can’t hate.”   
  
“But Paul, I’m annoying, aren’t I?” Richard said 

“Sometimes.” said Paul, turning over the steaks. “But so am I. Now don’t fret, stress doesn’t suit your handsome face.”

“I-yes. Yes, I’ll try to relax now. Thanks, Paul.” Richard said, running a hand through his hair and sneaking his hand across Paul’s waist.    
“Maybe I’m getting worked up over nothing.”

“It’ll be alright. Come and sit down, dinner is ready.” Said Paul, getting the plates and cutlery. Richard made a move to help but Paul ushered him back to his seat.    
“I’m fine, Reesh, You’ve helped me enough.” He leaned in closely, lips almost touching Richard’s ear.    
“I’ll be sure to thank you properly tonight.” he said with a wink. Richard could feel his face burn and tried not to think too much on what Paul had planned for him.

“I’m going to go and get Ethan and tell him dinner is ready.” said Richard, getting up again and heading towards the staircase and knocking on Ethan's door when he reached the top.   
The door opened and there stood Ethan in his pajamas rubbing his eyes tiredly, black hair tousled like a bird nest.    
Richard couldn’t help but smile at how similar Ethan looked to him.

“Hey little man, did I wake you?” asked Richard gently.

Ethan shook his head. “Nah, just really tired. I was about to go to sleep though.”

“I just came to tell you that dinner is ready. You can go straight to sleep after you finish eating ok? We don’t want you to go to sleep with an empty stomach, do we?” said Richard, fondly mussing his hair.    
“I’ve also convinced your vati to let you have a bit of ice cream after dinner. But he said that you must eat your veggies, ok?”

Ethan’s eyes lit up and he hugged his dad’s waist tightly.    
“Really!? Aww, thanks! I will eat everything! You’re awesome, dad!” Ethan yelled as he ran down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen, almost slipping, making Paul gasp in concern in the process. Richard chuckled to himself when he came downstairs and saw Paul’s expression. 

“He’s excited to eat.” Richard stated plainly, watching Ethan scramble up onto his seat.

“I can tell.” said Paul amusedly, piling food onto all of their plates. 

“Vati, dad, I could eat half a cow!” exclaimed Ethan, propping his knife and fork up before cutting up his meat with some difficulty. 

“Here, I'll chop it for you.” offered Richard as he got Ethan’s plate for a moment, dicing the meat into smaller pieces. 

“Thanks!” Ethan said as he started to scoff his food down fast, causing him to almost choke twice.

“Woah! Careful now, your food won’t grow legs and run away!” said Paul, clapping him gently on the back. “No need to go so fast, little one.” Ethan was about to say something with a mouthful of food but Paul gestured for him to finish his mouthful first. With one massive and what looked to be a painful swallow, he looked at his dads apologetically. 

“Sorry it’s just love your food vati.” smiled Ethan, scooping up some potato and carrot onto his fork.

“You’re a very sweet boy. Thanks darling.” Paul said, placing a kiss on his forehead before finally sitting down to eat his own food with Richard following suit.

“You are welcome!” said Ethan. “I sort of forgot to eat today too since I was busy playing with Rosa at lunchtime.” 

“Oh, Rosa Lindemann? Rosa-mary..? Lord, I forget her name. It’s too long!” Said Paul, pleasantly surprised.   
“Till and Flake’s kid? It was so long ago I saw her!”   
Ethan nodded.   
“I think so. She remembered me before I remembered her.”   
  
Paul beamed.   
“You two always had such fun with each other! You would collect dirt outside, mix it with water, and call it potions.” He laughed and raised his eyebrows and smiled at Richard, who shook his head.   
  
“Well, no wonder you’re hungry, if you hung out with her instead of eating. Let me know if you want more, ok?” said Paul.

“Ok!”. Ethan said happily, eating the rest of his meal in comfortable silence, soon having second helping.    
_ For such a small boy, he sure can eat a lo _ t, Paul thought. Richard was on his second plate too and after that they were both full.

“Can’t eat another bite,” groaned Ethan, clutching his stomach “I feel like I could explode.”   
  


“Same here.” said Richard.

“Are you both too full for chocolate ice cream?” asked Paul.

“Vati, please do not mention food right now, I feel like i’m gonna vomit.” said Ethan with a grimace. He got down from his seat and went to give Paul a hug around the middle. Paul gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
“Thank you for the nice food, Vati! I think I will go to bed now. Goodnight!” Ethan turned to Richard and gave him a tight hug and made his way upstairs. 

“Don’t lay down just yet ok? You’ll get indigestion. Wait 10 minutes before going to bed!” Paul called out. Ethan’s groan was the only response he got before he heard the door close with a click.

“I’ll have some ice cream, Paulchen.” Richard said eagerly. 

“Alright, I suppose you can. Besides you’ve been a good boy and eaten everything, you can have three scoops.” he declared with a smile. “Although I don’t know how you’re fitting all this in.”

Richard snickered. “That’s what you said last-”

“Shut up, Richard.” Paul said, a light red tinge covering his cheeks. “You know what I meant.”

“I know, I know.” Richard said, grinning. “I’m just messin’ with ya.”

Paul smiled lightly.   
“Now, let’s have some ice cream.” He said, extending his arm to try and reach the freezer door from where he sat. Wasn’t a very big success.   
  
Richard stood from his chair, stretching his back out for a moment, and took Paul’s hand off the handle. The freezer was opened, the ice cream was retrieved, and all was well.   
  
“Hey, Paulchen, we should’ve let this warm up before dinner! It’s all cold now!”   
  
Or not.   
  
“Ah, shit, you’re right. We can wait for a little while, though. We have time.” Answered Paul, taking the ice cream box out of Richard’s hands and putting it on the table.   
“But I don’t wanna wait! I’m all warm after the food. Look at me, Paul, I’m sweating!” Richard whined, putting Paul’s hand on his cheek, and fanning himself.   
  
“You can be such a baby, Richard, some beets and steak won’t leave you sweating. Why can’t we just cuddle for a while until the ice cream’s approachable enough for your taste?” Came Paul’s comeback. He pulled his hand from Richard’s cheek and stood up from the table.   
  
“Fine, then. We can cuddle on the couch.” Richard obliged, running a hand through his hair. He put away the dirty dishes in their old dishwasher and walked into the living room.   
Paul came behind him.   
  
“Aren’t you gonna wash your hands?” He asked with furrowed brows.    
“I used cutlery, and the cutlery is washed. I didn’t get my hands dirty, Paul.” Said Richard.   
“But-” Paul started to protest, but dropped it. He knew Richard couldn’t be convinced in that.   
  
He sat down on the couch with a sigh and felt Richard do the same.    
A few clicks and a little snapping was heard as Richard stretched his arms over his head and laid one across Paul’s shoulders.   
Richard’s lips met Paul’s forehead, where the bleached hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and stayed there. He breathed in the scent of Paul’s hair and closed his eyes.   
  
Paul took his other hand and put his legs over Richard’s, leaning onto his shoulder and gazing absentmindedly at the black TV. 

Richard started tracing his fingers lightly across his boyfriend’s neck, causing Paul to shudder.    
He averted his gaze from the TV to Richard, looking up at him, as if he was unsure as to what Richard’s intentions were. But whatever it was, he was up to it.    
  
Richard leaned in to give him a soft kiss, gradually turning heated after a few moments.    
  
He kissed the skin where Paul’s ear met his cheek, felt the cold earring there, and let his hand creep into Paul’s hair.   
Richard lingered there for a moment, breathing in Paul’s ear, softly kneading his hair, before he went back to his neck and then finally his lips again.

“Reesh.” said Paul, slightly breathless.

“Hm?”

“We...We probably shouldn’t do this here.” Paul said, a flush rising to his cheeks. “Later, I promise.”

“I guess you’re right.” Richard buried his face in Paul’s neck and wrapped his arms around his back. “Just wanted to see if you were in the mood.”

“I am, but as I said, we can do it later tonight. Let’s just cuddle for now.” Paul replied, kissing his cheek.    
  
“I need a break, and so do you.” He continued, sighing lightly, shortly followed by a yawn, and closed his eyes.

“Don’t you fall asleep on me on the couch!” Richard said, half amused and half annoyed.    
  
But he really didn’t mind. They could stick around on the couch for a while and go to bed later.    



End file.
